ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Defeat Tamaki! The Class President Election
'Overthrow Tamaki! The Class Election! '''is episode thirty-two of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening In a gloomy room stand Tamaki on one side, facing the trio on the opposite side. She claims she won't lose to them and they continue to glare at her. As lightning in the background flashes, Masaharu can only helplessly watch and try to calm them down. Premise ''It's time for a new class president to be elected but Tamaki refuses to go down without a fight as the reigning President. Masaharu, a quiet young man goes against her and the trio help run his campaign. '' Summary Seki-sensei is explaining that a new class election will be held as it is the start of a new semester. Tamaki believes she won't have any problem winning since nobody ever goes against her, but suddenly, someone else asks to run after she gets elected. Everyone is stunned as Masaru anxiously elects himself- with Tamaki ready to kill him in the background. At the Maho-do the ojamajo discuss this turn of event and give Masaharu some thought, with Aiko pointing out that he's very nice as she recalls the time he helped her when she first moved to town. He gave her a class seating chart to learn everyone's names, study notes, and showed her to class when she got lost. The girls are surprised when Masaharu comes into the Maho-do and asks for a charm that may help encourage him, and while overlooking their stock he explains why he decided to run for class Presidency. He is always second best in everything he does, and he would like to change himself for the better. The trio can agree to how he feels, and eagerly they assure him of their plans to vote for him and give their support. The next day the girls come across Tamaki, who is passing out fliers to get more votes. She even uses her natural charm by complimenting and pretending to like the SOS Trio's jokes to get their votes; which she does with ease before moving on after she decides to ask them to aid her election. As Masaharu comes into the room she remains polite towards him- but the girls can tell she is still seething with rage. In the hallway the girls express concern over Masaharu, as he's an introverted person who is going to need help if he's to be heard. It's then they hear noise nearby and investigate to find Masaharu fixing a classmates chair. He explains that one of the nails was coming loose, and since he often comes by when nobody else is around to repair things like this, here he is. He also points out that he fixed a broken shelf a while back. Impressed by his kind-hearted nature, the ojamajo decide to appoint themselves as Masaharu's managers. After school they head back to the Maho-dou to come up with some ideas, first by making a banner for him in order to point out all of the good qualities. Aiko volunteers to go out and help make sure everyone gets to know him, and Hazuki is put in charge of making a newspaper ad for him. The entire time this is going on, Majorika is unable to catch their attention until Dela shows up to offer them some more Magic Spheres. Majorika tries to speak but Dela cuts her off to bring up how Majoruka has also been passing out fliers and various items recently, due to the upcoming Witch Queen Elections. The next day, Aiko and Hazuki meet up to find Doremi passing out flyers. When Masaharu comes by they show him their progress, but he grows depressed, leaving them confused initially. Aiko recalls that at the moment, he and Tamaki are on equal grounds; and they observe Tamaki as they head to their classroom. She continues to act dignified despite her frustrations. It's then Hazuki remembers something and she brings out four, small clay charms from her pocket. The girls worked on them and thought he could choose one to add to his campaign; these being a purple diamond, a gloved pointer finger, a green ''M, and lastly one made by Dodo that resembles her. They are initially surprised when he chooses the one that Dodo made, but they agree and decide to remake his fliers to include the cute new symbol. However, Masaharu tells the girls he would like to do it so that he is doing his own part for his campaign. During recess everyone stays inside while it storms. Tamaki decides to use this time to try to score more votes and calls everyone to get their attention. She makes various promises sure that would win them over- such as changing the cleaning day from every day to once every few days, and they will play a round of rock, paper, scissors to determine who does the chores rather than take turns, she will also give out copies of her homework, and beauty massages for all of the girls in class. She also offers free cookies to whoever is willing to join her campaign. In this time, the girls react quickly and they try to make Masaharu give a speech as well but his rules -though honest and decent- sound unappealing to everyone as it would require more work. Deciding to control the damage he incidentally caused himself, the girls resume work but are beginning to doubt he stands a chance. They remove the campaign clothing they had gotten made for Masaharu when they hear someone approaching the room. Once again it's Masaharu, who prepared rice balls for them for all of their hard work, and while the girls claim to be fine, he admits to feeling saddened knowing he will lose. Aiko tries to convince him not to give up just yet though, reasoning that if everyone sees his good qualities they won't be fooled by Tamaki's cheap words. The following dasy as school, the ojamajo resume passing out the brand new fliers and whatever else they have, and thank their few friends who have remained loyal to what is more important. It is then Tamaki suddenly shows up with her next trick, to give items to people so that they will vote for her. The girls counter this with their own items for Masaharu; which Tamaki easily trumps by providing better quality items- including a shiny, golden display and microphone she had made for herself. The girls try to make Masaharu look cool but they end up embarrassing him after using magic and summoning Princely attire. Tamaki then shows everyone a video she made for herself, and the ojamajo use magic to make their own video; but this is full of humiliating footage of Masaharu when he was younger, embarrassing him further. Eventually everyone begins to bicker and argue. Yada, one of the people who is siding with Masaharu believes that they need to pick someone who cares about them and the class, but the others try to say that if they chose him they would only need to work twice as much. The class has become divided until Masaharu snaps at them all to stop arguing; surprising everyone with his sudden bold command. He doesn't like what this is turning into and he believes the best choice would be to give up at this rate, and steps down from Presidency, offering to remain vice president if it means everyone can be friends again. Everyone is concerned for Masaharu, but to their surprise Tamaki points out that giving up doesn't work for her. She would rather he try to fight her for a great election. Her words seem genuine for a moment, but it becomes obvious that her pride won't get the best of her. Masaharu agrees despite his reservations, and soon everyone calms down. The election begins and afterwards, the class is told to write down the name of their favored Candidate on the slip of paper and hand it in. Once they finish, they will count the scores and determine the new class President. Upon finishing Seki-sensei calls Tamaki and Masaharu up to the front of the class. Everyone is surprised when they find out that he won; except for the horrified Tamaki, who only gained one vote. Masaharu can hardly believe it as he stands up to make a victory speech. The girls and everyone else are very happy for him, but they express shock as he begins to talk about his plans for further work to help out the school. Spells *''Let Masaharu-kun's election good appear'' *''Give me some elegant and cool clothes'' *''Come out, Masaharu-kun's promotion video'' Major Events *Masaharu becomes class president while Tamaki steps down from the role. Quotes *Aiko: The new rule is gonna suck for someone who sucks at rock, paper, scissors like me. Dub Edits /Dub Changes/ Errors *The pieces of Lala's outfit that covers her legs is larger than usual as she tells Majorika that she may be able to get advice from Doremi. *When Aiko suddenly remembers something her eyes momentarily turn solid dark blue. *As Masaharu decides to quit, Hazuki is missing part of her hair. *At the close up of Tamaki's shirt, the ring around her is red with blue inside. In several scenes afterwards the blue porton goes missing. Trivia *This episode reveals that Tamaki has a few dogs. *Ironically, this episode is on the DVD featuring Onpu, despite her not being introduced at this point. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes